Dryas and Lilies
by candycanepower
Summary: AU set in Midieval times. Iceland is an ambassador for the Kingdom of Norway to establish peace with Switzerland. He will step in Europe for the first time and meet a strangely lovely girl who is similar to him. Ice/Liech, bit of Ice/Prus, Ice/Nor, Nor/Den Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**CCP:** I got... bored again. Oh yeah... I should really start updating more chapters to other stuff before starting new ones. But I really had to. Iceland/Liechtenstein guys... IT'S CUTE. I was inspired to finally finish another fanfic because of that recent Ice/Liech one. I'm experimenting here so here's the longer summary:

This is an alternate universe of 'midieval' times, set in Europe with a few tweaks of my own. Nations would be presented as people, most of them as the sovereign of their own countries. The premise is... there is conflict with countries from Northern Europe to Central Europe. Love story behold!

Edited version because the previous version was killing me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. No.

Iceland: Emil

Norway: Lukas

Switzerland: Vash

Liechtenstein: Lili

England: Arthur

Germany: Ludwig

It was early in the morning. The environment was frozen with stillness save the assigned men who had been ordered to carry things out to the port. Other than that, the kingdom and its denizens were sedated for the sun had yet risen and the sky bled with darkness.

However, there was movement in the heart of the kingdom where the castle was situated. The castle had a timeless look although it stood for many generations. It had more of a humble opulence compared to many other regal palaces; it was a Norwegian quirk to keep things simple.

A boy knelt down to kiss His Majesty's hand. His lashes were tightly closed when his lips gingerly brushed the pale and pampered skin of His Grace's hand. It was simply protocol; he was a knight and the man before him was his lord. In his heart, the king was more like a brother to him, but the moment called for formality.

Immediately, the feathery white haired boy rose to face the king. This boy, Emil, looked no more than seventeen years old, young in physical appearance but had jaded violet eyes, sullen and listless with not a glint of emotion. The boy was in clad armor for his prospective journey- he was going to go overseas to mainland Europe for an important but rather clandestine diplomatic mission.

"I won't take long." He uttered to the older boy in front of him, his head bowed slightly for the sake of respect. The older boy merely shook his head in acknowledgement.

Lukas was a young, nineteen year old ruler who had been crowned since the age of twelve. Young as he was, he had a sagely yet tepid aura about him. He had these frozen steel blue eyes that emitted silent authority. The man was in a navy blue robe, made with the finest cloth and furs, and draped on his shoulder was a long cloak that had been passed on from lord knights, warrior princesses, to kings. The most prominent piece of his ensemble was the crown that glimmered by the candle's glow. As Emil stared at the jewels listlessly, memories of their childhood began to seep inside his mind. He remembered when Lukas, his best friend and idol, became crowned to be king. Everybody knew of Lukas's potential but nobody had believed him like Emil did.

It had been a prosperous seven years under his sovereignty. However, Emil found the slightest oddity in the fact that his best friend and older sibling figure had absolute power over an entire country and three colonies. Why, this was the very same Lukas that had played with him, that had skipped rocks with him, that had lied down next to him underneath the shade of a tree during the spring. Those whimsical moments of adolescence had been bleached by reality and the inevitability of growing up. Their mannerisms had changed, from playfulness to prudence however subtle their adoration for each other may be, they were inseparable.

The side of the king's lip quirked up into a half-grin, "I trust that you won't. It wouldn't be the same without you for too long."

"I would never dream of leaving you, Your Majesty." A small hint of a playful smile was plastered on the boy's face. He knew how much that would irk him.

"Again with the titles. Do stop, Emil." He muttered irritably before he touched the side of Emil's pale face, "I'm wondering if you're only taking this task as an excuse to leave this area."

The Icelander bit his lip. Damn, read like a book. "Maybe." He responded flatly, dropping the decorum and the joke.

If only he could stop treating him like a child...

Lukas retracted his hand and smirked in his own fashion, "You're becoming an explorer. Do as you wish but you must return to immediately me after you complete the delivery."

"I will."

He turned away, his cape fluttering loyally behind him. Lukas sat on his throne and then leaned on one arm casually. "The mainland is a dangerous place, Emil. They are deceitful... and I only say that because tension is currently high."

Emil could tell behind Lukas's lackadaisical expression was a troubled mind. "That's why it is my duty to ease that tension or perhaps even nullify it completely." He wanted to avoid the other topic for now. As suspected, Lukas caught on and then exhaled softly.

If only he would stop treating him like an object...

"Goodbye, lillebror."

He knitted his eyebrows, almost feeling guilty for wanting to rudely depart. He knew Lukas had most likely craftily intended this parting to be short and blunt just to make him guilty. Emil turned away and then swiftly walked away, his heart bearing a little more weight than it did before. Although he loved Lukas, he never liked the constraints. He never liked being barred away from the front-lines, from the danger, from the place of happenings. Now he had finally managed to break away just a little bit. For just a while, he could be independent.

The boy made his way to the ship, where the sea-salt fragrance frolicked in the dawn. The boy had his hand on the grip the hilt of his blade that was fastened against his waist. Emil was deemed the ambassador under the king's consent, despite his small frame compared to the thirty crewmembers in the ship. It was all brawn save for a couple of brains on the dock, with no doubt. The men were burly and were no doubt quite boisterous, yet they were clean and strangely hygienic for the most part—another Norwegian quirk.

After scrutinizing the men, Emil sauntered to stand on the prow of the ship, the wind gracing his skin after the sails were let loose. The mysterious puffin, cleverly named 'Mr. Puffin', had been perched on the rails of the ship before flying over to sit on its master's shoulder. The bird curiously tilted its head at Emil's map.

"The fastest way to the Empire of Switzerland would be... through the Kingdom of Germany. Hm." It was a habit of his to mutter to himself or even speak to Mr. Puffin; he felt as if the creature could understand him and at times, even reprimand him. It was childish to have such beliefs, but even at the doorstep of adulthood, some of his young fantasies were still real to him. Addressing his pet, he said, "Lukas said that he made arrangements with Kaiser Ludwig. If most of this journey is going to be set on foot... why bring thirty oafs and a ship?" He scowled at the thought of hanging around such loud-mouth men as he examined the map.

Either or, he didn't care because he had no choice. As long as he could finally take a step on Europe's soil, he had no reason to complain about. Once he folded the map and placed it in his breast pocket, he leaned forward and then cogitated.

The thought of going somewhere foreign was so exciting that it managed to create a small smile in his lips. Though there would indeed be a lot of conflict. He had heard about the emperor of Switzerland and how hard it will be to cope with him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. No.

Iceland: Adalsteinn

Norway: Eirik

Switzerland: Vash

Liechtenstein: Lilly

England: Arthur

Germany: Ludwig

* * *

The ship rocked back an fourth in his dreams. Finally, everything was peaceful and silent as it is to his liking. Left, right, left. His mind made a mental note of each time it went to one side. Before he knew it, he realized that his body was moving over to the left a bit too much. The sinking feeling hit him on the face when Adalsteinn fell over.

"Augh... damn it." The boy cursed as placed a hand on his stinging nose. Heavily, he rose to his feet and then instinctively glanced out of the porthole of his cabin. It has been four nights of nonstop sailing and this marked the fifth morning. His eyes was missing that spark he had that day, five days ago. It was dark and hollowed by insomnia, flipping and turning in bed due to anxiety.

The brutes would get so drunk at night; they sang so loudly and every dance added a storm of movement on the whole ship. Of course, with his temper and his status, he had every right to march outside and holler them to shut their bloody traps.

Despite that, he still wouldn't be able to sleep. Heated blood can take one whole night to cool off.

Lazily, he put on a white collar shirt and a tunic, gray pants, adjusted his belt, and then slipped on his boots. Adalsteinn opened the door ajar, and immediately, the icy fresh breeze rushed in. Shivering to the new temperature, he shakily closed the door behind him and then walked up the steps that directly lead to the dock.

Great, it was back to same old, same old. Thirty three hundred pound vikings, all equally hairy and unbathed. Ruthless, fierce brutes, some of which had teeth and didn't. If he were lucky, then perhaps he would find one among these men that can count to twenty.

Perhaps Eirik thought this was some kind of a joke. How bothersome.

"Land, beh'ld!" One of the men cried with one hand on the side of his lip to amplify his voice. "O't there!"

Calmly, Adalsteinn walked over to the edge of the boat and then leaned on the wooden borders. Out of no where, Puffin fluttered and landed on his shoulder (it was the same spot every time). "We're here." he muttered in a relieved tone.

The German ports were nice. They stopped there, only to be welcomed by many frightened German citizens. Adalsteinn walked down the board with the parade of men behind him and then instantly became annoyed at all of the gawking. He looked over his shoulder to see the vikings grinning stupidly, baring their teeth, laughing and plotting amongst each other. He decided to spare himself.

"The lot of you can do as you wish." Adalsteinn turned around to face them and then continued over their jovial cheers, "From this point on, you may all leave Germany or stay. Either way, you must stick together. If anyone causes any trouble, King Eirik will have your head no matter where you are." He said with a bit of disdain. "The only condition is that you must be here when I am here. I promise that I will be here in three weeks - 21 days - at this hour with the sun directly above the earth."

They nodded, gleaming and beaming at their granted freedom. Though one of them had the courage to say, "And if ya don't?"

"Then leave this palce." He replied nonchalantly, "I might be dead or imprisoned. Return to Norway either way to tell the King." Because he would know what to do. Adalsteinn knew he probably wouldn't live to see Eirik's indignation in its full wrath.

Without a farewell, the Icelander left with his animal companion still perched on its usual spot. He paid no attention to the ecstatic men and surely didn't watch the ship leave. Now he was stuck without any chances of going back without causing a fuss.

The German towns looked like a completely new place. The speech there was slightly familiar in a manner and the streets were bustling with life in the noon. No doubt, he felt slightly awkward, walking around in his garb compared to the nicely clothed population around him. The whole time, he had his hand secretively on the hilt of his sword and his ears open for the jingle of coins he brought from Norway in a bag in case of an emergency. Though, why was it that he felt as if he was being watched?

As he was blindly walking, he bumped into someone. Staggering backwards, he let out a yelp before looking at the face of the offender. It was a girl, actually, with short blond hair, adorned with a single ribbon clinging on the small bunch of hair, in a quite simple dress. It was blue with puffy sleeves and a red ribbon. He stood, astounded that he was probably the one at guilt. Fate seemed to like to repeat the same concept over and over.

Immediately, he took a step closer to the dazed girl.

"A-Are you alright?"

Once he spoke, she snapped out of it and then timidly shook her head. The girl clutched to her book tightly against her chest and then bowed to him in apology. He flushed; she was a cute German girl with manners unlike the viking-influenced girls back at home.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm very sorry. It was my fault." It was a soft voice, like fluttering silk.

Adalsteinn raised a brow. Usually it would be the boys at fault to the girl, not the other way around. Numbly, he rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah. It's fine..."

She stood up straight, looking around as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "You're not around here... right? Your accent..."

"Yes. I'm not from around here... I'm from Norway." Technically he was born in Iceland but he had no reason to correct what he said to her. Hastily, he added, "Do you know where the castle is?" Oddly enough, he couldn't find it.

"Oh..." She fell silent. "Yes but the Kaiser hasn't been allowing anyone to audience. He has been busy with many conflicts at hand." Her eyes must have been avoiding him because she kept on looking away, like a distracted rabbit. "Are you... were you sent from the king? Eirik... King Eirik, I mean, is his name right?"

Puzzled, he nodded. How was it that this girl knew about it? Perhaps she wasn't just any plebian but her nice clothes matched with all of the civillians around her. "That's right. Who are you?"

"I'm... Lilly." She blushed, holding the book over her lips as if that was a secret. Silent for a moment, Lilly stood in a cogitating stance. Then she examined him, eying him as if she was trying to figure out something. It was awfully nervewrecking to allow her to eyeball him. "Ah... please come with me."

With the strength of a gentle deer, she grabbed his wrist in a sudden haste. "I think I can help you. If you really are what you say you are... I want to contribute my efforts."

He had no idea what in the world she was talking about. Lilly had a complete change in persona with that determined look on her face. Quickly, she pulled him over to the alleyway. They both ran with she leading through the twisted paths that was so familiar to her. Adalsteinn gaped the whole time, running to catch up his wrist.

During the midst of the madness, he noticed that they were traveling in a more narrow, darker street. Clothes-liners hung ahead like spiderwebs, the colorful clothes draped like decorations. Despite that, they kept on running and sooner or later, he saw a castle in the distance.

A shortcut, he presumed. Lilly... was most likely not an ordinary person.

* * *

**CCP:** Thanks for reading this short chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is an AU fanfic.**

* * *

Adalstein still had no idea where he was going. He soon realized that his little feathered friend vanished. Most likely due to the commotion, he thought worriedly. The chances of Puffin not adapting to this area were great, which troubled him during the split seconds of thought.

As much as he would like to stop, take a breath, and then turn away to find the bird, he was still being dragged by that Lilly girl. Occasionally, she would bump into various things such as an edge of a cart, a few people, and lastly, she nearly stepped on a cat.

All of which, she apologized frantically to. It stunned him to see such so much decorum – or so to speak – to common by passers and even _inanimate things_. If it was a habit of hers, it was certainly strange and simply _too polite_ to the point it didn't seem _normal_. It was to him, at least, because this kind of mannerism was virtually nonexistent in Norway as well as Iceland.

Lilly peeked into the narrow alleyway where the said cat scurried out of. The Icelander released a long breath, sucked in the air, and then finally relaxed. All of the running wore him down, and what surprised him was Lilly's perfect condition. She was calm, her face still peeking into the alleyway as if she was searching for someone. Adalsteinn still felt that feathery grip of hers and then took the liberty to wiggle his hand away. She looked back, turned around and spoke in a fluttering breath, "I'm very sorry!"

He frowned at her, annoyed that he was confused. Despite her kind looking nature, she was frankly too mysterious. Her motives were still unknown to him and so he deemed her suspicious. It would be a pain if she is some sort of a spy. Yet, those jewel for eyes casted some kind of spell on him, unfortunately. The more he looked at it, the more he didn't want to look away.

Inhaling sharply, he was finally able to muster strength to grimace elsewhere. "You don't have to apologize. You already pulled me all the way here. What's the point?"

On peripheral vision, he saw her head bow down. "I'm really sorry. Please… I'm not..." When gritty footsteps where heard, she jumped and then turned around to face a tall, lean, silver-haired male with piercing blood red eyes and a slanted smirk. He had sharp features, pale skin, and looked tough to beat. He wore some sort of white leather armor underneath the green slithering silk cape that draped around his shoulders, down to his ankle. This man had this swagger as he walked and it was almost intimidating.

Adalsteinn steeled himself by giving off that perpetual frown of his to this newcomer. He looked even more suspicious than Lilly – shady, even, since he came sauntering out of an alleyway like that. "Gilbert!" She exclaimed in a predictable soft manner. At least she had some more emotion this time in the change in pitch.

This so-called 'Gilbert' gave Adalsteinn the eye and a raise of a brow in a challenging manner. "Eh? Really? I expected some sort of a… buffed Viking guy. Like the one I fought last week." He rubbed his nose, grinning proudly, "He totally was destroyed by the awesome me."

The Icelander glared at this man since he assumed that Gilbert fought one of Eirik's men. There were chances that the Viking was Danish, but even that, he felt fiercely defensive. Since he had roots to Vikings, he felt connected and even insulted that he stood in front of a man who thought so highly of himself. "Who are you?"

The taller man put his hands on his hips and then leaned over, looking down at him. "Ehh? Have you no respect? Damn you're still a runt and you forgot what your _mutti _taught ya…?" He straightened up, barring some teeth, "Listen well and don't forget because I will certainly _not_ repeat! I'm the awesome Gilbert. See I would spell it out to you like how some other guys I know would but I don't feel like it. Got it, kid?"

Adalsteinn continued to glare at him, his lips pursed silent.

"His name is Adalsteinn." Lilly spoke softly, as if they were in the middle of a session in church. "Adalsteinn…" She repeated that sounded like she was frightened.

"Adalsteinn…?" Gilbert leaned against the wall, chortling. "Sounds like a grand name for a little thing like you. A kite with a large tail – yeah that's the saying I think. And you're supposed to be the ambassador huh? A big journey. Feh, you'll sink like a rock. Let me guess: you're supposed to be some kind of a bigshot Viking warrior kid, right?"

To be honest, his patience was not coping well with the babbling of this native German man. "You ask too many questions." He stated insipidly with snarling eyes.

With his hands on his waist, Gilbert's eagle nose dipped down closer to Adalstieinn's face at an uncomfortable distance. The bloodshot eyes for irises gazed upon him with eyebrows knit together to create an excuse for a tough expression. "Who says I can't ask them, eh? Since I'm awesome, I can ask as many questions as I like."

"Please stop." Lilly said, surprisingly in a snap. The strength of her tone probably jumped from a butterfly to a rabbit, but kudos to the advancement. "He needs to see the Kaiser. I need you to take him there."

Straightening up, Gilbert faced Lilly with a placid face with mutual eyes. "Huh okay." A spotless shine of the teeth, "Yeah sure. You don't get lost now. Your brother will turn me into Swiss Cheese if anything bad happens." From his bag, he pulled out a dark brown piece of cloth and then raggedly tossed it to Lilly.

She reacted with a swift, short-lived smile. She straightened out the cloak and then draped it around her shoulders, then putting the hood up. The ugly cloak looked very unflattering. Swiftly, she eyed Adalsteinn before lowering her head, presumably as a farewell gesture. Then she disappeared mutely and dissolved into the crowd of civilians. The brown color diffused in pandemonium, gone in an instant.

Adalsteinn locked his gaze at the direction Lilly went to, his face pasted with that same, troubled expression. He let out an '_oof_!' after he felt a heavy pat on the back. He turned around, eyebrows together and obviously angry, at the most like perpetrator.

"Heh, she's cute huh?" Gilbert gave him a smug, folding his arms in an 'I am more awesome than you' manner (which was probably exactly the message he wanted across), "Too bad, kid. Women are… they're painful." Immediately, he sort of shrugged away from the high and mighty stance he had earlier, slugged his shoulders and placed a reminiscing hand on his cheek. "Er yeah, whatever. Let's just get going!"

To suffice to his momentary vulnerable state, he laughed blatantly and then _cordially_ gave the silent Adalsteinn another slap on the back. The younger boy gave him a scowl, "Go where?"

"Ho-" He closed his mouth for a second, "The Kaiser's place, obviously?"

With a candid expression, Adalsteinn responded dully, "I lost my puffin. I need to find him." He looked away, purposely avoiding those copper red eyes.

"Whua-puffin? What the hell is that?"

"It's erm…" He forgot that puffins probably don't exist in Germany, "A bird that likes cold weather and the sea."

"Well… what, you want to find it?" He stretched the corner of his lips in a contemplating manner, "We're in Kiel right now and Ludwig's place is in Berlin. We don't have any time to look for your bird."

"Isn't the castle right there?"

"Uhh no. That's the Glücksburg Castle , which isn't really a castle but just a nice museum. Yeah." He sighed, still smiling in that _haughty_ glimmer, "I mean it'll take us like… three nights? The fastest will probably be three nights because I know my way around."

"I still want to find my puffin." Adalsteinn stated frankly, undeterred by Gilbert's irrelevant blathering to the situation the Icelander was concerned with. "I can't lose him."

"What, a best friend or something?" He jeered.

The younger boy quieted down. He didn't know what to say-or rather, he didn't know if he wanted to admit so. Though during the silence, Gilbert shifted the weight to one leg and then said, "Alright sure let's find the thing."

And off he went, walking to a path ahead of him as if he knew exactly where the puffin was located. Scurrying behind, Adalsteinn inquired hastily, "Where to?"

"I don't know." He shrugged loosely with an energetic grin, "It would be cool if I take a few steps and then your bird flies from the sky into my awesome arms."

Adalsteinn rolled his eyes, wondering why he wasn't surprised that Gilbert looks like the kind of person who has an imaginative side of his ego. "Right. So since we're going to find him, the bird-I mean the puffin is black. It has a white face, reddish eyes, and the feathers on its head slicks back in a unique position. He also has a pink bow."

"Er… okay?" Still walking, he cupped his chin in thought, "Maybe some guy thought he is a chicken so he's probably dead right now."

Adalsteinn paled in horror but retaliated immediately, "You would have to be stupid to mistaken him for a chicken." He paused, and then mumbled, "If the chickens here in Germany look like the chickens in Norway and Iceland…"

Chuckling, he replied, "Uh maybe? I've only fought Norwegians, not go there to visit chickens." Then he paused for a brief moment, "Hey are the chicks round and chubby there in Norway?"

Adalsteinn contemplated, "Well… if they are well fed."

"I mean the_ girls._ But Viking women are probably all brassy eh?"

The boy's cheeks heated up, "Ah well…. I don't know."

Stopping in front of a tavern, he folded his arms with that sly smirk on his lips, "So you're probably tired of all of those women with muscles for breasts. You know I'd be tired too if they… beat on you continuously…" His last words seemed to trail off in a mutter, "Yeah whatever. So…" Gilbert looked straight at the doors and then gestured at the entrance. "Here is the tavern, where people with big mouths exchange information. Basically, anything that goes, the first stop is probably here."

Sauntering to the door without looking back, he continued explaining, "So I am pretty sure some brutes found it. It might get a bit rough though but I want this snappy." Once he pushed it open in a semi-dramatic style, he formed a grin.

Adalsteinn peered in, immediately feeling the chilling air of the tavern. The atmosphere was thick of ruthless alcohol and brazen of conversations. It seemed a bit rowdy with Germans on every seat. Large Germans next to fine ladies, a hand slung over their slim shoulders, giggling and clinking beer jovially.

He wasn't afraid. At first, he wasn't. Vikings looked exactly like that except they are more hairy.

"You know Stein, they may be big but a handful of them are pretty smart." Then Gilbert rubbed his neck, "If they have a good leader."

Then he feared them. He completely ignored the second part of Gilbert's comment and feared the combination of 'big' and 'smart'. Vikings, for one, are incredibly brute and strong, yet, their brain is more or less the size of an apple seed. Or perhaps, that was Adalsteinn's point of view.

He thanked Odin that it is Eirik that is the king, leading the Vikings. A certain Dane popped in the back of his thoughts, but he ignored him.

Then a roar of laughter shook the room over the chaos of talking, jolting the volume level a bit before it went back down to its temperate level of blathering. Adalsteinn jumped a bit, on his toes, and then slunk back down a bit. Then his ears perked up when he heard a very think accented man speak, somewhere in the array of conversations.

"Hey, I found this bird that doesn't look native to this area."

"Well what does it look like?"

"Dunno but it looks like a civilized bird to me. It has this funny looking pink bow on."

"How queer! Some aristocratic dumbasses might buy the animal for some good marks." And laughter

Gilbert supposedly caught that, grinned, and then took a heavy step forward, before hollering, "_I would like e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e to listen to me!_" As he stressed every syllable, he had that weird, weird expression on. Adalsteinn couldn't describe it.

Some heads turned, glares and dogging, jugs slammed on the table with annoyance. Some ladies smiled and made a purring expression at Gilbert, yet Adalsteinn swore he saw a few women eying his way.

With an accusing finger, Gilbert made a complete half circle, pointing at every individual's face that fell into that conceptual path. "One of you said something about a… bird? Queer black bird with a pink ribbon? I know someone said something!"

"Queer…?" Adalsteinn mumbled softly, only to be ignored completely.

"What, no one has the _balls_ to speak up to the _awesome me?_ Eh?"

The females giggled in the background, causing one man to stand up in annoyance. Sooner or later, the dominos fell. Before Adalsteinn knew it, more than half of the men in the tavern stood up, most of which, had their fist against their palms.

"And who do _you_," Said the familiar voice, "_think you are?"_

Adalsteinn eyed the man. Yes, the tone matched up completely. If he was not mistaken, then that should be the voice that talked about Puffin. He glared at him, yet kept his distance by remaining behind Gilbert. He was a strongly built man, nice shaved head and a thin mustache. Not much to say except he looked _devastatingly scary_.

Not to mention he was sitting in a table full of _big and smart looking men._ Then Adalsteinn realized that most of the men were wearing similar garments. Ghastly. This was a whole new terrain.

"They call me Gilbert." He then placed his hands on his waist, "Yeah so I want that bird so me and Stein can go. We're in a hurry so fork over the bird."

The large man sauntered over, a few feet in front of Gilbert, with his muscled arms folded. "Yeah and I can get some marks off of this bird. Some crazy bird fanatic will buy it."

"Yeah but _I'm_ in a rush."

"Whaddya offering?"

"Uh…" The German man with the pale complexion made a joking grin, shrugging as he chuckled, "_Nothing! _Besides, it's this kid that really wants it."

Without _wanting_ to be in the front lines, Adalsteinn _found_ himself in the front lines after being pushed by Gilbert. He made an ashamed face at first, but hardened his expression into one with more confidence. "Yes… I want him back."

"_Oh really?_" The other crooned in a jeering manner, causing his men to abruptly laugh in the background. "What's a little guy like you going to do? You think we just hand things over to Danes?"

With a stiff fist, Adalsteinn growled loudly, ears red, "_I am not Danish._" Anything _but _Danish. Of all ethnicities, why did he have to be labeled as _Danish _on initial sight_?_

"Maybe he's Norwegian, boss."

The newly encountered information obviously deemed the bald one as the boss. The apparent leader of the pack continued on with his jester, "Eh that would make sense. Norwegians are pretty scrawny if you ask me." He walked closer to Adalsteinn, smiling toothily, if not, then sinisterly. "Saw your _King_. If you ask me, he looks more like a _princess_ than anything. Or perhaps a pipel for sex. Either or, Norway will probably screw over." He glanced back at his men, "Then maybe we can issue the Kaiser to attack Norway? Most of us in the army."

Gilbert muttered in a laughing tone, "Yeah right." He was laughing among most of the men and a few women in the tavern until he noticed the Icelander's face a bit pink.

Pink?

"Hey Stein…"

Honesty, Adalsteinn's expression snapped into a twitching smile. His face red, his fist throbbing, itching to move. His heart was pumped on adrenaline as fume whistled from his ears. Eirik. Whom he loves more dearly than anything, admired more than anything, was being spit on by idiotic Germans.

A pipet-he had heard of it before. Sex? He didn't want to admit it, but he would so much long for 'that' with the king. A secret desire, more or less.

But his emotions just erupted, causing him to be blinded by a white plume that also rendered his demeanor. Marching forward as the leader had his face turned away to haggle his innovation, Adalsteinn stopped in front of him.

His fist went up, angled right, fingers taut. His eyes analyzed the man's ugly face, glaring at it also as if he wanted to burn holes through the other's head. All in a split second, he was in a readying stance, legs bent slightly, arm slowly moving down to build strength. Teeth clenched, heart racing, he pivoted, swinging his bare, knuckled fist against the flab of the man's cheek.

He dragged the fist in a hook formation, all across, causing the older man to stagger backwards against a table. Despite being about two heads shorter than this man, he successfully pushed this man back enough to knock over a table.

Adalsteinn clearly wasn't thinking. No, he had no idea what he was doing. But he stood there, dumbfounded, as the resilient leader stood back up with a _face of a demon_.

His violet eyes looked around on the periphery to see many faces of demons.

"Oh yeah let's have some fun!" said a very ecstatic Gilbert behind. "I knew you had it in you, Stein!"

Shit.

Now he just wished Lilly was around to settle this sticky situation Adalsteinn very much wished he didn't get himself into. Puffin better be thankful.

* * *

Marks – German Currency BEFORE the euro

Kiel - A port city that is by the Arctic Sea

Glücksburg Castle – A castle that is located in Kiel. Google it

*No offence to Danes, it is just Adalsteinn not liking Denmark (I call him Matthias, so yeah). No offense to Germans either because it is just Iceland being biased. Same for Norway because... it's just part of the 'oh look i'm a tough guy lol' thing.

Pipel** – "**Among Nazi concentration camp detainees, an attractive male child who receives special favor or privileges by maintaining a relationship with another detainee who has been granted some authority over other detainees" But the definition is shortened as like a "sex slave".

Stein – German name meaning 'stone'.

**CCP:** As you can tell… this will be a loong fic. The sad thing is… Ice/Liech will probably not be revealed too much until a bit later. Don't worry, I'll spoil a bit by saying it'll be hinted. And…

I kind of like Prussia/Iceland too. So yeah. Also, it is OBVIOUS that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I use real things and then glue it to my imagination. Yeah. Don't forget to review! (: TY


End file.
